Lembranças e saudades do Sr Clark
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Os filhos cresceram e os três mais velhos foram embora, mas o pai deles não aceita isso muito fácil, querendo relembrar e realizar o passado. O que será que farão pra animá-lo?


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Lembranças e saudades do Sr. Clark**

O tempo passa para todo mundo, inclusive para os irmãos Clark. Atualmente, nessa história, Lee se casou, Marc e Megan estão noivos e os três saíram de casa. O único que restou foi o caçula Tony, com seus 22 anos. E por ele ser o caçula, Cal Clark sempre entrava em desespero.

**Cal: **Por que o tempo passou tão rápido? Nossos filhos cresceram e foram embora! Daqui a pouco, o Tony vai fazer o mesmo!

**Karen: ***sentada no sofá, entediada* Cal, quer parar com esse drama todo? Toda família passa por isso!

**Cal: **Por que a nossa? Lembra de quando eu fazia lanche pra eles, contava histórias de pescaria e me vestia de fantasma pra assustá-los? Agora isso acabou e não vai mais voltar!

Cal saiu deprimido da sala e passou por Tony, que ia entrando no local.

**Tony: ***confuso* Mãe, o que aconteceu com o papai?

**Karen: ***girando os olhos* Caiu a ficha de que você e seus irmãos não são mais os "garotinhos" dele!

**Tony: **Não tem um jeito pra animá-lo?

**Karen: ***sorriso maroto* Eu acho que eu sei de um jeito!

Mais tarde, na sala, Cal lia o jornal pra tentar se recuperar um pouco da tristeza.

**Voz: **Oi pai!

**Cal: **Oi Marc! Ei, espera aí! MARC, É VOCÊ?

Bem diante dele, estava seu filho Marc. Claro que um pouco mais velho, mas ainda era o Marc.

**Marc: ***sorriso* Sou eu mesmo, pai! Viemos passar o fim de semana aqui: Lee e eu!

**Lee: ***encostado na porta* E aí, pai? A mamãe que nos chamou! Só que a Megan não pode vir porque está viajando!

**Cal: ***emocionado* Isso... é incrível! Vocês... querem um lanche?

**Lee e Marc: **Claro que sim!

Entretanto, a situação não estava indo como o esperado, e Karen percebeu isso quando o Tony entrou na sala.

**Tony: ***emburrado* Mãe, você tem que dar um jeito no papai! Ele não pára de contar histórias de pescaria, e os rapazes já estão entediados!

Karen foi ver, e percebeu que Tony estava certo: Marc e Lee já estavam segurando o bocejo.

**Karen: ***séria* Cal, acho melhor você ir consertar o vazamento da cozinha!

**Cal: **Mas Karen, eu ia...

**Karen: **AGORA!

Cal correu pra cozinha de medo.

**Tony: ***constrangido* Desculpem por isso, irmãos!

**Lee: ***sorriso maroto* Não esquenta, Tony!

**Marc: **É, o papai continua o mesmo: bem divertido!

**Tony: ***sorriso leve* É, isso é verdade!

Entretanto, Cal ainda não havia desistido. Imitando um fantasma com um lençol sobre si, ele estava indo pro quarto quando...

**Karen: ***irritada* Cal, você não vai aparecer assim no quarto do Tony, vai?

**Cal: **E por que não?

**Karen: ***séria* Pro seu bem, Cal, não vou nem responder!

Quando a campainha tocou, Cal foi atender, ainda com o lençol.

**Grito: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Era a ex-colega dos irmãos Clark, Tammy, e uma garotinha de poucos anos, que gritou de susto por achar que um fantasma atendeu a porta.

**Tammy: ***surpresa* Ahn... eu posso falar com o Lee?

**Cal: **Claro, entre!

**Karen: ***irritada* Cal, tira já esse lençol ridículo!

Depois que Tammy entrou na casa e Cal tirou o lençol, tudo se acalmou.

**Garotinha: **Então não era um fantasma de verdade?

**Cal: ***rindo* Não, era só brincadeira!

**Karen: **Você não é a esposa do Lee?

**Tammy: **Sim!

**Cal: ***chocado* ESPOSA? NÃO PODE SER! O LEE É SÓ UMA CRIANÇA!

**Karen: ***séria* O Lee já tem 24 anos, Cal!

**Tammy: **É, a gente casou cedo! Aquela garotinha ali é a Haley, nossa filha!

**Cal: ***mais chocado ainda* FILHA?

**Tammy: **Ela ficou com saudade e pediu pra ir ver o pai!

**Karen: ***segurando a mão de Haley* Vem querida! Eu levo você até o papai!

As três saíram dali.

**Cal: ***abrindo um sorriso de repente* _Os netos... eles trouxeram e trarão a época de volta!_

Mais tarde, na hora do jantar, Tony e Karen acharam que tudo voltou ao normal... até Cal entrar na cozinha.

**Cal: ***sério* Tony, estou bem preocupado com você!

**Tony: ***confuso* Por que, pai?

**Cal: **Há quanto tempo você não traz uma namorada pra gente conhecer?

**Karen: ***surpresa* Huh?

**Cal: **Você, o Marc e a Megan não pretendem casar tão tarde, não é? Não quero ser um avô velhinho!

**Tony: ***rindo* Esse meu pai é uma figura!

FIM!


End file.
